1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of diseases by the site-specific instillation or transformation of cells and kits therefor.
2. Discussion of the Background
The effective treatment of many systemic and inherited diseases remains a major challenge to modern medicine. The ability to deliver therapeutic agents to specific sites in vivo would be an asset in the treatment of, e.g., localized diseases. In addition the ability to cause a therapeutic agent to perfuse through the circulatory system would be effective for the treatment of, e.g., systemic diseases.
For example, it would be desirable to administer in a steady fashion an antitumor agent or toxin in close proximity to a tumor. Similarly, it would be desirable to cause a perfusion of, e.g., insulin in the blood of a person suffering from diabetes. However, for many therapeutic agents there is no satisfactory method of either site-specific or systemic administration.
In addition, for many diseases, it would be desirable to cause, either locally or systemically, the expression of a defective endogenous gene, the expression of a exogenous gene, or the suppression of an endogenous gene. Again, these remain unrealized goals.
In particular, the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis is characterized by three fundamental biological processes. These are: 1) proliferation of intimal smooth muscle cells together with accumulated macrophages; 2) formation by the proliferated smooth muscle cells of large amounts of connective tissue matrix; and 3) accumulation of lipid, principally in the form of cholesterol esters and free cholesterol, within cells as well as in surrounding connective tissue.
Endothelial cell injury is an initiating event and is manifested by interference with the permeability barrier of the endothelium, alterations in the non-thrombogenic properties of the endothelial surface, and promotion of procoagulant properties of the endothelium. Monocytes migrate between endothelial cells, become active as scavenger cells, and differentiate into macrophages.
Macrophages then synthesize and secrete growth factors including platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), fibroblast growth factor (FGF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), and transforming growth factor alpha (TGF-α). These growth factors are extremely potent in stimulating the migration and proliferation of fibroblasts and smooth muscle cells in the atherosclerotic plaque. In addition, platelets may interact with the injured endothelial cell and the activated macrophage to potentiate the elaboration of growth factors and thrombus formation.
Two major problems in the clinical management of coronary artery disease include thrombus formation in acute myocardial ischemia and restenosis following coronary angioplasty (PTCA). Both involve common cellular events, including endothelial injury and release of potent growth factors by activated macrophages and platelets. Coronary angioplasty produces fracturing of the atherosclerotic plaque and removal of the endothelium. This vascular trauma promotes platelet aggregation and thrombus formation at the PTCA site. Further release of mitogens from platelets and macrophages, smooth muscle cell proliferation and monocyte infiltration result in restenosis.
Empiric therapy with antiplatelet drugs has not prevented this problem, which occurs in one-third of patients undergoing PTCA. A solution to restenosis is to prevent platelet aggregation, thrombus formation, and smooth muscle cell proliferation.
Thrombus formation is also a critical cellular event in the transition from stable to unstable coronary syndromes. The pathogenesis most likely involves acute endothelial cell injury and or plaque rupture, promoting dysjunction of endothelial cell attachment, and leading to the exposure of underlying macrophage foam cells. This permits the opportunity for circulating platelets to adhere, aggregate, and form thrombi.
The intravenous administration of thrombolytic agents, such as tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) results in lysis of thrombus in approximately 70% of patients experiencing an acute myocardial infarction. Nonetheless, approximately 30% of patients fail to reperfuse, and of those patients who undergo initial reperfusion of the infarct related artery, approximately 25% experience recurrent thrombosis within 24 hours. Therefore, an effective therapy for rethrombosis remains a major therapeutic challenge facing the medical community today.
As noted above, an effective therapy for rethrombosis is by far not the only major therapeutic challenge existing today. Others include the treatment of other ischemic conditions, including unstable angina, myocardial infarction or chronic tissue ischemia, or even the treatment of systemic and inherited diseases or cancers. These might be treated by the effective administration of anticoagulants, vasodilatory, angiogenic, growth factors or growth inhibitors to a patient. Thus, there remains a strongly felt need for an effective therapy in all of these clinical settings.